


kiss me again

by Fierysky



Series: FieryMay x MCU Kink Bingo! [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Kissing in the Hell Charger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Robbie and Trip have a crush on each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts).



> For the MCU Kink Bingo O1 'character has a crush'
> 
> For my babe Agentmmayy who loves Trip!

 

“You want me to do what now?” Trip’s jaw dropped, and his normally smiling face was flustered.

“Work with Agent Reyes,” Daisy Johnson said, cheerfully. She was second in command now that Coulson was gone, and Director Mack thought she’d be better at delivering the news. Daisy had a magic touch with the agents, just like Coulson did.

“Robbie Reyes _hates_ me,” Trip shook his head. “I don’t think-”

“Robbie hates everybody,” Daisy interrupted and handed Trip a tablet with the SHIELD logo on the back. “He’s waiting out front. Like, right now. Bye!”  And Daisy shoved him out the office and slammed the door in his face, before running for her purse. Jemma’s lunch break was in 5 minutes and she needed to accidentally stop by the lab.

 _Trip’ll be okay_ , she thought, hastily swiping on some lip gloss. _What’s the worst that could happen?_

* * *

 

Robbie glanced at the clock in his car, for about the 5th time in as many minutes. Daisy was late, as usual. A heat wave had descended over the city, and sitting in the idling car wasn’t helping. Neither was his leather jacket, Robbie mused. His heart fluttered as he remembered the last time someone unzipped it for him.

“Hey, man.” A discrete tap interrupted; it was Trip, at the driver’s side window, looking apologetic.

Robbie’s lips parted when he saw his crush, and fingers trembling, he rolled the window down.

He didn’t know what to say, so he remained silent, willing himself to keep his gaze level with Trip’s eyes, and not on his lips.  

“You alright?” Trip didn’t miss how uncomfortable Robbie looked. He lowered his voice. “I already told you, that time was a-”

“What do you want?” Robbie cut him off because if he had to hear Trip say _it was a_ _mistake_ , he was gonna explode. “I’m waiting on Daisy so we can check out a lead.”

“About that,” Trip cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m taking Daisy’s place.”

Robbie froze, as white-hot anger coursed through him. He _told_ Daisy he didn’t want to work with Trip. He’d never asked anything of her, ever.

“Don’t be mad at her,” Trip unzipped his jacket, the heat finally getting to him. “She’s macking on Jemma and wants to stay at HQ.”

Robbie blinked, as the sun hit Trip’s perfect face and biceps as pulled off his jacket. It was a preppy,  black jacket and Trip handed it to Robbie, his eyes dancing merrily. It was soft and warm and smelled like fresh laundry detergent and Trip.  Robbie had to hold himself back from pressing his nose to it.

“Why’d you hand me this for?” Robbie grumbled as he tossed it in the backseat when Trip slid into the passenger side.

Trip laid his head back and looked over at Robbie with a grin. “Why’re you even playing, man?” His eyes drifted to Robbie’s mouth. “You know you wanted me to take it off.”

Robbie shook his head as he pulled off, but he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.  

* * *

 

Their lead in Little Tokyo had been a bust, and Robbie and Trip were in the parked Hell Charger.

“Dammit,” Robbie muttered. He’d driven all across town, and though the AC was cranked to the max, it was still hot, and now they had to make the drive back. Normally he’d love being in his car, but having Trip there was making him stressed.

“It’s not too bad,” Trip said, wiping his brow.  “We have the rest of the afternoon before going back.”

“ _We_ don’t have anything.” Robbie bit out before he could stop himself. Dammit, he sounded needy.

“You think I don’t know that?” Trip twisted in his seat to glare at Robbie. He was normally laid back, calm under pressure, but Reyes got under his skin the way no one else did.

Robbie remained silent, staring resolutely ahead.

Trip softened. “I already told you I’m sorry about that night,” he said, gently. “Let’s just forget it and move on-“

“I don’t wanna forget.”

“-and act like grown men.” Trip was still talking when Robbie’s words registered. He tilted his head as the implications washed over him. “Say that again?” He needed Robbie to spell it out.

A muscle ticked in Robbie’s jaw. “You heard what I said.”

Trip straightened up. “Funny you didn’t tell me that when I called you over and over?” He pretended to think, tapping his finger on his cheek “Oh right, because your ass never answered.”

“I’m sorry-“

“You’re sorry?” Trip raised his voice and when Robbie jumped, he felt a petty sense of satisfaction. No one took him seriously till he was mad. “I’ve been telling _you_ sorry for weeks now, and you didn’t give me the time of day!”

“You said you were sorry that you kissed me,” Robbie shot back. “How’s that supposed to make me feel?”

“I said I’m sorry I kissed you when you were drunk,” Trip threw his hands up.

“Either you wanted to kiss me or you didn’t,” Robbie leaned toward Trip, his eyes sparking fire.

Trip moved in closer, as he took in Robbie’s heaving chest and angry expression and his kissable lips.  “You damn well know I did.”

Robbie closed his eyes briefly, pain flashing across his face. “I don’t,” he said, when he opened them. “You joke with everybody.” He turned away and huddled in the car seat. “Everybody but me.”

Trip took in his profile, and the way Robbie’s mouth was pulled in a flat line and his eyes were downcast. He reached over, and touched his shoulder, before trailing down to his hand.  Why the hell was he wearing a leather jacket in the middle of a heatwave?

“I thought you hated it when I tried to make you laugh.”

“I actually like it,” Robbie looked down, suddenly realizing Trip was holding his hand. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to-”

“I’m about fed up hearing each of us say sorry,” Trip took his hand back and reached for Robbie’s zipper, and began taking his jacket off. “Now we’re in the middle of a damn heat wave. If you have to wear a jacket, wear mine. It’s lightweight cotton.”

Robbie was so stunned, he let Trip take his jacket off.

“This way when you’re wearing my jacket you know how I feel about you,” Trip stroked Robbie’s cheek. “ And everyone else will, too.”

“Does that mean-”

Trip leaned over the gear shift and gently brushed his lips against Robbie’s. “That I like you?” he whispered against Robbie’s lips. “Damn right I do.”

Robbie couldn’t help the smile that crept on his lips. “Kiss me again. I need to make sure.”

And Trip did.

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Robbie's car was a stick shift, and while Trip wanted to hold his hand, he preferred them to not crash, so he just curled up in the passenger seat, and looked at his crush. Robbie wasn't classically handsome, there was a roughness to him but to Trip it was sexy as hell and sweet. He wanted to shower Robbie was the best dates and presents and love. It was so hot, and the idea of going for ice cream flitted in his mind.

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?" Trip spoke up.

"Lactose intolerant," Robbie said, apologetically. "Most Mexicans are."

Trip smiled, his face lighting up. "Lactose intolerant here, too. Most Black people are."

"So why'd you ask then?" Robbie glanced at Trip as he deftly maneuvered his car. 

"I know a place, for people like us," Trip was snuggled in the seat like he belonged there. "The best lactose-free ice cream."

"You asking me out, Antoine?" Robbie smirked. Everone called him Trip, so there was an intimacy to using his first name. 

Trip laughed softly. "I don't put out till the third date, so yeah, let's get it going."

Robbie, who'd never had a boyfriend before, had no idea what 'put out' entailed, and he fell silent, as worse case scenarios entered his mind. Suppose Trip realized he made a mistake? Suppose he didn't know what to do? Suppose-

"You trust me, Robbie?" Trip asked, somberly.

"Yeah," Robbie nodded, he'd trust Trip with his life.

"It'll be okay," Trip murmured. "I'll let you drive, cause that's your thing. You let me lead, cause that's my thing. Is that a deal?"

Robbie frowned. The idea of Trip taking control was unnerving. But he trusted him.

"Deal," Robbie glanced over. "So you wanna get ice cream now? What's the address?"

And they made an impromptu stop in the summer heat, the first of many dates. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
